Hairspray Naruto Style
by KonaKonaFan
Summary: Sakura knows she is better than Ino when it comes to dancing. So why can't Naruto see it? Watch Sakura as she becomes a normal girl with a big dream to a star through romance, heartbreak, and battling segregation! NaruSaku, KibaHina. OOC Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I decided I needed a break from "To Doubt Popular Belief", so I'm making this. I hope you enjoy! (Beware: OOC Naruto. Sorry :/.)

Disclamer of DOOM- Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Hairspray belongs to…you know what? I forgot. Not me, though.

Naruto- Hairspray

Ah, morning in Konoha. How wonderful, how exciting, how… noisy. Especially to Haruno Sakura, who is just waking up, and for some random reason, feels like…singing?

"_Oh, oh, oh, woke up today, feeling the way I always do,"_ she sang, getting out of bed and getting ready for school. She walked into the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator.

"_Oh, oh, oh, hungry for something that I can't eat, then I hear that beat."_

Being on a diet can really suck sometimes. Sakura didn't even need it, after all. I guess she imagined the size of her forehead falling to her hips. Silly girl.

"_The rhythm of town starts calling me down. It's like a message from high above!"_ she continued while walking out her door, _"Pulling me out to the smiles and the streets that I love!"_

"_GOOD MORNING, KONOHA!"_ she sang at the top of her lungs, earning a few strange stares from bystanders.

"_EVERYDAY'S LIKE AN OPEN DOOR_!" she sustained, not caring. "_EVERY NIGHT IS A FANTASY! EVERY SOUND'S LIKE A SYMPHONY! GOOD MORNING KONOHA! AND SOME DAY WHEN I TAKE TO THE FLOOR, THE WORLD'S GONNA WAKE UP AND SEE…KONOHA AND ME!"_

"_Oh, oh, oh, look at my hair!"_ she sang, stroking her beautiful pink tresses,_ "What 'do' can compare with mine today? Oh, oh, oh, I got my hairspray and radio!" _she continued, patting her bulging purse,_ "I'm ready to go!"_

Suddenly, some large, ghastly-looking rats scurried out from a nearby alley. A bunch of girls who were walking past shrieked, but Sakura just looked down at them and smiled sweetly.

"_The rats on the street all dance around my feet! They seem to say, 'Sakura, it's up to you'!"_

She walked away from the rats, childishly waving goodbye to them. _"So, oh, oh, don't hold me back 'cause today all my dreams will come true!"_

Her lovely voice increased in volume again, getting ready for the chorus. _"GOOD MORNING, KONOHA!"_

She waved to a passing man in a long trench coat. _"There's the flasher who lives next door!"_

She hurried away from the creepy man, who was now flashing a group of chic, middle-aged woman. _"There's the bum on his bar room stool. They wish me luck on my way to school!"_ The "bum on his bar room stool" suddenly fell out of his chair, totally and completely wasted.

"_GOOD MORNING, KONOHA_!" she persisted, much to the annoyance of her neighbors who could hear her singing three blocks away. "_AND SOME DAY WHEN I TAKE TO THE FLOOR, THE WORLD'S GONNA WAKE UP AND SEE KONOHA AND ME!"_

All of a sudden, her voice became longing as she dramatically grabbed a nearby gate. _"I know every step, I know every song, I know there's a place where I belong. I see all those party lights shining ahead, so someone invite me before I DROP DEAD!"_

Her voice became less dramatic as she continued her musical walk to the bus stop. _"So, oh, oh, give me a chance, 'cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star!" _

She arrived at her bus stop._"Oh, oh, oh, something inside of me makes me move when I hear that groove! My ma tells me no, but my feet tell me GO! It's like a drummer inside my heart!"_

She broke out in some impromptu dance moves, not realizing she missed her bus until it was too late. She noticed a dump truck driving by, so she flagged it down. _"So, oh, oh, don't make me wait one more moment for my life to start!" _she belted, holding that last note until the dump truck, which she was riding on top of, arrived at her high school.

"_I LOVE YOU, KONOHA! EVERYDAY'S LIKE AN OPEN DOOR! EVERY NIGHT IS A FANTASY! EVERY SOUND'S LIKE A SYMPHONY!" _she sang as she climbed down from the top of the garbage truck.

"_AND I PROMISE KONOHA THAT SOMEDAY WHEN I TAKE TO THE FLOOR, THE WORLD'S GONNA WAKE UP AND SEE KONOHA AND ME!_ _KONOHA AND ME! KONOHA AND…ME!!!!"_ Sakura ended the song, holding out the last note as loud as she legally could.

Then, the bell rang.

Crap.

* * *

Sooooo, what do you think? Please tell me in a review! Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyy everybody! Sorry this took so long, but here it is!!!!!

-----

"….is the most famous, yet not the highest, geographical point on this planet. Now, who would like to tell me what is?"

"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei," complained the kid who was sitting on the desk behind Sakura's, " I can't the board again. Sakura's hair is in the way."

Iruka lifted an eyebrow and said, "Sakura Haruno, I know I told you about your hair height many times before, and you know I hate giving detentions, but, under these circumstances, I might have to."

Sakura looked up from the scrap of paper she was mindlessly doodling on.

"But, Iruka-sensei, what am I supposed to do? Hair just can't hang there like a dead thing on your cheeks!" she said, pouting and patting the top of her over-volumized hair.

Iruka once again raised a weary, yet kind eyebrow.

"Um, well…you know what I mean…" Sakura added lamely before she gave up and chomped on her pencil.

Iruka dropped the subject and returned to the board.

"As I was saying…"

Sakura, yet again, tuned him out just as the bell rang. She packed up her things and moved to chemistry class.

Sakura, just like every other day, went through the motions of school, listening to the first five seconds of her teachers' lectures, then tuning them out and watching the clock.

_Tick, tick, tick…._

It was absolutely **TORTURE!!!**

As soon as the bell rang at the end of her last hour class, she sped out of the school, her best friend Hinata in tow.

"Out of my way! Let me pass! Hinata, come on, HURRY!"

"Excuse me…pardon me….I'M COMING!"

At the same time, the cast for the girls' favorite TV show was getting ready to go on air: primping, stuffing their bras, putting on heavy stage make-up, and basically making sure that no one was as hot as they were.

"Hi Dad!" Sakura yelled as she opened the doors to her father's store, the "Hardy-Har Hut".

She ran up a flight of stairs, while still holding on to poor Hinata's wrist, up to the small apartment that lied above her father's store. She greeted her mother as she ran into the apartment and quickly turned on their small, black-and-white television.

"Hey, there, teenage Konoha!" the girls' favorite host announced as they squealed as loud as they could. "Don't change that channel, because it's time for the Kakashi Hatake show! Brought to you by Nine Tails Hairspray!"

An array of the best looking Konoha teenagers ran on stage, feeling and looking pumped up, causing a similar effect to their faithful TV audience members, and sang out with their talented voices.

"Every afternoon when the clock strikes four," they began holding out four fingers for effect. "Ba beep bop, bababa beep bop!"

"A crazy crash of kids crash through that door, yeah!" they continued, pointing to themselves. "Ba beep bop, bababa beep bop!"

"Well, they throw off their coats and leave the squares behind," Kakashi picked back up, "And then they shake it, shake it, shake it like they're loosing their mind! You'll never see them frown,"- at this point, all of the cast members ran to the front of the stage and posed- " 'Cause they're the NICEST KIDS IN TOWN!"

"So every afternoon you turn your TV on!" Kakashi motioned towards the kids behind him, who promptly started singing a chorus of "Na" 's while waving their in-sync hands in the air. "We know you turn the sound up when your parents are gone, yeah!" The cast's chorus grew louder.

"And then you twist and shout for your favorite star," Kakashi sustained, dancing the "mash potato", "And when you've practiced every step that's in your repertoire, you better come on down"- once again, the cast ran to the front of the stage and posed- "and meet the nicest kids in town!"

Instead of running back to their previous positions, they stayed up front and danced their perfectly-executed moves. They all joined in Kakashi's singing. "Nice normal kids who like to lead the way," they sang, motioning amongst themselves. "And once a month we have our 'Inuzuka day!'" -There was obvious disdain in their voices as they sang this-"And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round," Kakashi took the spotlight again, "Mr. Kakashi H. with the latest, greatest Konoha sound!!"

"So every afternoon, drop everything, WOO!" Kakashi sang in solo while the teenagers picked up a new chant of "bee bops". "Who needs to read and write when you can dance and sing, YEAH!" He opened his hands like a book, rolling his eyes, then abruptly burst out in the twist.

"Forget about your algebra and calculus! You can always do your homework on the morning bus! Can't tell a verb from a noun: They're the nicest kids in town!"

Kakashi cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Roll Call!" at the teenage cast members, who, in turn, formed a quick line.

The bubbly blonde at the front of the line winked and announced, "I'm Ino!"

The guy behind her smiled. "Lee!"

"Fuki! Hato! Haruna! Hyo! Hanabi! Ni! Akio! Inari! Akane! Ami! Gennai! Fu! Abiru! Tomari! Kashike! Baku! Bekko!"

A (rather good-looking) blonde emerged from the back and announced, "And I'm…Naruto!" Hinata and Sakura squealed from the other side of the TV.

"So, if every night you're shaking as you lie in bed," the cast started singing again, louder than ever before, "and the bass and drums are pounding in your head! Who cares about sleep when you can snooze in school? They'll never get to college, but they sure look cool!" All the kids made a "psh" face. "Don't need a cap and a gown when you're the nicest kids in town!"

"When you're the nicest kids in"-they took their places at the front one last time- "Town! YEAH!" They ended their theme song with a flourish.

Sakura and Hinata frantically clapped and cheered at the end.

Sakura's mother, whom Sakura had inherited her large forehead, flicked her red hair out of her face. "Can you turn that TV down? I'm trying to do laundry, sweetie." She said, leaving Sakura to wonder why it needs to be quiet for her mother to do laundry.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kushina," Hinata apologized as Sakura leaned down to turn their television down a notch.

"Seriously, girls, that show is turning your brains into pudding," she said, half-jokingly.

"Aw, come on, Mom! Don't tell me you never heard of the "Stricken Chicken'!" Sakura said as the doorbell rang.

Kushina gave the girls an incredulous look as she walked up to their rather beaten-down door. As she opened it, Hiashi, Hinata's father, walked in, causing Sakura to push Hinata behind a couch, because, after all, Hinata wasn't supposed to be there.

"Is my laundry ready, Kushina?" he said in a loud, rude voice, causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"Yes. That will be 350 yen," she replied exasperatedly.

"350 yen! Are you kidding me?"

"Well, I'm sorry Hiashi, but some of your "personal stains" required pounding out with a rock!"

"Personal stains?!?! What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't want me to say so in front of our daughters," she retorted, pointing at Sakura, who was frantically waving her arms, as to indicate to not mention Hinata. Of course, Kushina didn't get the hint. "Where did Hinata go, anyway, Sakura?"

"Hinata?!?!" Hiashi yelled, outraged. "She is supposed to be at her stamp club meeting!"

A guilty Hinata raised her head from the back of the loveseat. "Hey, Dad…"

"Sakura! You mean Hinata doesn't have permission to be here?!" Kushina reprimanded. She was angry, but not even nearly as angry as Hiashi was.

"HINATA, YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS HOUSE, AND YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I DON'T BAN YOU FROM HANGING OUT WITH ANY MEMBER OF THIS DISCUSTING FAMILY!!" he fumed as Sakura and Kushina shot him "well, excuse me" looks. He finally noticed what was displayed on their television."AND WHAT'S THIS? YOU'RE WATCHING THE "KAKASHI HATAKE SHOW"? THAT'S IT! COME HOME AT ONCE!"

"Yes, Dad…" Hinata shamefully hung her head and walked with her father out the door.

As soon as their door shut closed, Sakura and Kushina simultaneously shot the bird at it.

-----

Well, then. Yes, Kushina and Minato are Sakura's parents in this fic. SEE WHAT I DID THAR? Actually, it was my beloved Elphie's idea, so THANK YOU, ELPHIE! Oh, and Hiashi isn't going to be a Christian, like Penny's mother in the actual musical/movie. I'm a Christian myself, and I find the fact that the only Christian in the whole story is this rude, pinched-up lady offensive. M'k? M'k. Have a great day!


End file.
